


The Nox For Dave

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't decide if they like this human, or not but are very curious about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nox For Dave

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
